


Like Old Times

by Lhinneill



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhinneill/pseuds/Lhinneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's good to be back, Carter." Missing scene for The Shroud. SamJack, Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Old Times

**Author's Note:**

> This is a missing scene for The Shroud, written for Ladyireth's Christmas present. If you haven't seen the episode, it might not make much sense by itself.

He was back. They were together, leaning on Sam's desk discussing threats to Earth. Just like old times.

"He's right, sir. A mark nine 'Gate buster beamed directly behind the event horizon, so the force won't be absorbed by the active wormhole...would destroy the 'Gate and sever the connection," Sam explained.

Jack shifted, his shoulder brushing hers. "Yeah. I should have known that."

Sam smiled, ducking her head. It felt good to have him back. She'd missed working with him more than she wanted to admit. Occasional visits when she went to D.C., or when he came to Colorado Springs to see the team, just weren't the same. As a team, they had worked together every day. She counted on him, and he depended on her. Without that interaction, she felt off balance.

"So, do you believe him now?" she asked.

He shrugged, tracing his finger over her desk. "I honestly don't know."

She sighed in response. "Well unfortunately, I don't think a polygraph would work in this case."

"No, but I'm not worried about that, 'cuz I think we've got something better."

Sam's brows rose. "Sir?"

"Teal'c," he answered, his fingers picking at the corner of a page from a report. Sam reached to still his fingers before he shredded it. He stared at her hand, then cleared his throat. "Knowing him, he'll be able to get Daniel to talk."

"I want to believe him too, sir," she gently assured.

He met her gaze, then gave her hand a squeeze. He started to open his mouth, but stopped himself. Sam smiled, recognizing the _I-want-to-say-something-encouraging-but-can't-think-of-anything_ look.

"It's good to have you back, sir."

He smirked, and for a moment, Sam expected some sarcastic comment. To her surprise, he shifted, brushing his thumb over her cheek. "It's good to be back, Carter."


End file.
